


Stupid me.......

by Aquarious



Category: GOT7
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/M, Jaebum doesn't realise this, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Sorry Not Sorry, Temporarily Unrequited Love, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-07-12 15:13:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15997850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquarious/pseuds/Aquarious
Summary: Stupid me thinking you will remember, stupid me thinking you will look at me, stupid me giving my heart to someone I know doesn't give his heart back, stupid me loving you, .......stupid me thinking you will remember our promises......





	1. If you look back you will see me.....

**Author's Note:**

> I am the only one bearing the weight. You have no idea do you? It fine, it is my fault.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A goodbye, a new start. When will his suffering end.

Jackson centric------------

Slowly dragging his luggage, Jackson look up to the checkout counter. In around four hours and twenty-seven minutes Jackson will leave Korea, leave the place that contain so many memories of his. Sliding the passport on the counter, Jackson can’t help himself glancing back. ‘What am I hoping? He doesn’t care, he will never care.’ With a sad smile on his face, Jackson mock himself for hoping for such impossible things. When had Jaebum ever care about Jackson? That right, the answer is never. Grabbing his ticket and passport back, Jackson laughs bitterly at the memory of what had happen the past following years. He first come to Korea with a heart full of love and hope, then he leaves Korea with a broken heart full of scar and injuries.

Slowly disappearing among the waves of people, Jackson can’t help himself to think about Jaebum, the love of his life, the person that had broken his heart like no other. He can feel hot tears running down on his cheeks as he emerges into their memory, but that the least Jackson care about right now. He felt in love with Jaebum years ago, a year before Mark and Jinyoung had appear in their lives. AND Jinyoung and Mark had been in their lives for 16 years for the 21 years they had lived. You know that is a lot right? The four of them had become close friend soon after they meet. Even though, Mark had always been closer to Jinyoung vice versa, and Jackson had always been closer to Jaebum vice versa, they are all been very close friends of each other. Just like now, Jackson had always cling onto Jaebum side. You know there is a saying, where you see Jaebum you know Jackson is near that. However, six years ago Jackson had to leave and return to Hong Kong for some messy family business. Trying to solve the mess as fast as he could, Jackson had return to Korea three years ago. However, despite his best effort, Jackson discovered a heartbroken news, Jaebum had forgotten him. Wiping away the sadness in his heart, Jackson tried to become friend with Jaebum again, but he never succeeds. By the way, I think I forget to tell you Jackson had loved and still love Jaebum since the first moment the small boys had laid eyes on the elder.

Looking back at his memory, suddenly Jackson realize it always had been him all alone. He is the only one put in effort, the only one that loves. How dumb is he, just realizing that now? Closing his eyes and letting the sadness overflow him, Jackson send his goodbye among the wind and clouds to Jaebum, to his love, to his year of fruitless trying, to a happy ending.

‘Bibi (Jackson nickname for Jaebum) I love you, I still love you after all you done to me. But you don’t love me. You don’t even remember me. Why am I holding on to this, when you had never even try to hold onto it? You look so annoyed every time I am close to you. You must hate me very much right Bibi? 对不起，打扰你了. I am truly sorry. You must have wish I was gone for thousands of times before. Bye my love. 从今天开始你不要见到我的脸了. I truly hope you will find someone that love you like I did, because I am so tired. I can’t hold on anymore. I don’t think I want to love you anymore. I am to tired. I am giving up on you, my love. 我走吧，你不会想我吧?’

Jackson let the feeling linger for as long as he could while closing his eyes, since when he opens his eyes he will become a different person, a different Jackson. A Jackson that neither Jinyoung, Mark or Jaebum had seen, a ruthless and coldhearted Jackson. This Jackson is the notorious merchant in China, the leader of the Wang Family. A person that will not let anything slow him down. Opening his eyes, Jackson thought to himself, ‘I had wasted enough time…… no I had spent enough time here. I need to get back; I need to become strong again. This time is just me and the lonely cold path of future ahead.’

Jaebum centric-------------

A sharp pain arose in Jaebum heart, as if he is losing something important. Shaking his head, Jaebum think ‘I probably work to much, I should take a break.’ Getting out his phone to called Jinyoung and Mark to schedule a party tonight, Jaebum decide to end the day there.


	2. The News prt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaebum is a clueless asshole. Mark is annoyed. The boys missed Jackson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry (not sorry) for Jaebum and Jackson

_[ ](https://www.google.com.vn/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwi8kKfMiufeAhUQU30KHR_vAMsQjRx6BAgBEAU&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.videoblocks.com%2Fvideo%2Fman-walking-down-the-street-at-night-b0mf8rxjgiubvr8or&psig=AOvVaw10UqYCUo5wMQPaUNmziSYr&ust=1542944560214214) _

 

 _Mark centric_ \---------------

“Hey hyung are you free tonight?”, Jaebum said calmly on the other side of the phone.

“Yeah. Why did you ask?”, Mark answer with a hesitant voice. He just simply couldn’t understand why.

“Would you like to come out and drink tonight at the usual place, and PLEASE DON’T bring Jackson. I had enough today, I don’t think I can deal with him today.”

“NO!” Mark snap before he realizes, taking a few deep breath and collecting himself, Mark spoke again, “Sorry, I don’t think tonight is appropriate. And most importantly I hope you choke in your sleep and you know what?!?! You will definitely pay for this later.” Mark hang up before Jaebum had a chance to say anything. The burst of anger fills his chest, at that moment Mark desperately want to kill or punch someone, or at least break something. How dare Jaebum said those words! ‘I don’t think I can deal with him anymore’ blah blah blah bullshit. Even if he doesn’t know about it still doesn’t mean he can talk shit like that.

      Slowly pushing the chair back, Mark stood up and walk outside to the balcony outside of his office. He needs fresh air; he feels as if he doesn’t have a few deep breath air he might go crazy from rage. ‘Deal with him anymore’ bullshit how much do Jaebum actually know about Jackson. He doesn’t even remember his precious ‘gaga’, how ridiculous! Even worse he doesn’t even know Jackson is heading back to China today, and he doesn’t deserve to know that.  Not only that Mark also knows one more thing, Jaebum will definitely regret and pays for his action today later on. Even if Mark is Jaebum’s friends but the thought of him paying the prices make Mark heart jump in joy in a mischievous way. Don’t blame him, he deserves it. Mark took a few last deep breath and head in, closing the light and the door he decides to go home now. “Guys, you can go home now. If anything get delay because of this just Say it is my order.” Mark voice out to his man who are still working in the office.

      Casually strolling around, Mark can help to think about Jackson and Jaebum relationship. He feels as if Jaebum’s attitude toward Jackson is cause by Jaebum underestimate Jackson, treating him as a child, an ignorance person. You see Mark, Jaebum and Jinyoung are all fairly successful person. Jaebum owns and runs a finance company that dominates 59.63% of Korea’s market in total, and 27.51% of Asia in total. While Mark is the boss of a big mafia group that had four main headquarters, U.S.A., Korea, China and Australia. Finally, Jinyoung is the probably the most well-known and thanked man in Korea. He owns and operated a system of hospital and doctor that runs all around Korea even in the smallest and less developed town, with only a small profit of 3.5% with quite many occasion of free treatments for the poor and sick elders, infants and handicapped people. So what do Jackson do you ask? The answer is unknown. Noted that it is unknown not that Jackson do nothing; however, most people think Jackson is just a spoiled brat that knows a lot of successful people. “How does Mark know this?” you ask. The answer is simply that Mark had investigated in Jackson before. Why? Well, that a story for a different time. ANYWAYS, when Mark investigated on Jackson the information is nothing. Not only that it came with a note that said, ‘if you want to know just tell me, I will tell you later **宜** **恩** ’ The thing that make it creepy is that Jackson know his Chinese name. The name he didn’t tell anyone except his family; not only that, when he walks around with that name he ALWAYS wear a mask. How Jackson knows that name is stilled a mystery to him. It nots that he doesn’t trust Jackson, Jinyoung, Jaebum and the kids to tell them his Chinese name, it just that his Chinese name is link with his blood tainted side, a side Mark doesn’t enjoy being in. After that incident, Mark had learned his lesson, if he wanted to know something he just asked the younger himself.

     Ringing the bell three times just to tell Jinyoung and the kids that he homes, Mark open the door, he doesn’t actually expect them to open door anyways. He opens the door to the picture of the kid and Jinyoung cuddling together. That images warm his heart. Mark can’t help but scowls a bit as he looks around. The room is fill with a faint scent of chrysanthemum and white rose (don’t ask how he knows, Mark had smelled this scent way too many times before to not know), the floor is scattered with blankets and pillow with the human pile which are Jinyoung and the boys. The scene is very cute indeed. However, its only means that they were (and to be honest are) missing Jackson. He knew this will happen but it still hurt him to see it.

     Four years after Jackson and Jaebum had enter Mark and Jinyoung life, the boys were introduced into their small groups of friends by Jackson. Apparently Jackson had bumped into Yugyeom and Bambam when they were playing tag. Jackson being Jackson, had invited himself into the game and somehow later become good friends with the youngest. Jackson encounter with Youngjae was a bit tamer in a way and a bit more hectic in a way as well depend on which perspective you are looking at. Young Jackson was walking around when he heard a beautiful and angelic voice. Which if you can’t guess by now is young Youngjae. Young Jackson decided that it was a good idea just to jump in and become friend with Youngjae. Poor young Youngjae just walking around singing to himself while enjoying the view and the nice weather of the day was being intruded by a stranger who kept sabotaged him with praises and question, being the shy boy Youngjae was, he ran as fast as he could away from Jackson. Jackson being insensitive as he was run after the poor boy, and chase after him until Youngjae run fast into Youngjae house to hid away. Youngjae’s parent had even initially thought that Jackson was bullying Youngjae, only to find out that was not the case when Jackson had scream on the outside of the house ‘I don’t know who you are or what your name is, but your voice is beautiful. Can you please become my friends?’ Youngjae’s parent did have a good laugh out of it though. After many incidents between Jackson and Youngjae, Jackson had finally convinced Youngjae that he means no harm and only want to become Youngjae’s friend. Later on, Youngjae and Jackson eventually become very good friend though.

     Jackson relationship between him and the boys was and still are very close with a deep understanding, fondness and love for each other. They would do anything and everything to help and cheer up Jackson when he was sad and feeling down from big things such as to buy him a new necklace that they notice Jackson had been liking for a while but doesn’t have the time to go out and buy it (only to received a crying Jackson at the end of the day, this time of course it was happy tears), or small things like cooking Jackson breakfast or offering their favorite hoodie, etc. Jackson and Mark relationship was different from that. Mark and Jackson relationship is completing each other. They are the opposite of each other, but when they are together they completes each other creating a complete and more perfect object. If Mark and Jackson relationship is completion, Jackson with the boys’ relationship is fondness and caring then Jackson and Jinyoung relationship is reliance. It is funny how even though Jackson meet Jinyoung latter than Jaebum and Jinyoung meet Jackson later than Mark there is an undeniable reliance between Jackson and Jinyoung. Jinyoung relies on Jackson to keep himself in place when Jinyoung is too negative or doubting himself. Jackson relies on Jinyoung when he doesn’t know what his self-worth is and where he belongs to. Time like that a touch from Jinyoung can calm Jackson down almost immediately, or just a small jokes or a small meal or drinks to from Jackson can help Jinyoung become positive and sassy again. It not like Mark isn’t jealous with Jackson at first but that is just how it is since forever. Considering Jackson with Jinyoung and the boys no wonder how they miss him, hell even Mark himself is missing the younger already, but this isn’t the way to be.

“Jinyoung, boys I am home.” Mark voices and wake everyone up. It is a rather cute scene; the boys rub their eyes in such a cute manner.

“What is it hyung? Why did you wake us up?” Yugyeom ask in an innocent way. Goodness! The boy is so cute, even if, they sometimes tease Yugyeom as the evil maknae but he is still so cute and innocent except when Yugyeom bullied him by putting the snack in a way too high place

“I know you guys miss Jackson but-”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comment it make me remember I still have this story to work on lol. Anyways feel free to give comment for anything you think can improve.

**Author's Note:**

> *对不起，打扰你了- sorry for disturbing you  
> *从今天开始你不要见到我的脸了.-From today foreword you don't to see my face anymore  
> *我走吧，你不会想我吧.-I am going, you probably wont miss me right


End file.
